1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved handicap assist apparatus wherein the same is mounted within a vehicle to enhance ease of entry and exit from the passenger compartment of the vehicle by an individual of limited or diminished physical capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support apparatus is utilized in the prior art for a variety of purposes to support individuals in a myriad of applications. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,467 to Davis, et al. sets forth exercise apparatus wherein various tubes and loops are mounted within a gymnastic arrangement for support of individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,514 to McDonald, et al. sets forth a traction apparatus wherein a bar member is mounted to a tether line for support of an individual's leg in a traction arrangement for physical therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,632 to Chandler sets forth physical therapy apparatus wherein a variety of loops are mounted relative to tether lines for support of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,748 to Wendelken sets forth an exercise apparatus arranged for exercise of an individual utilizing a main support, with a plurality of spring means mounting handles at their lower terminal ends.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved handicap assist apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.